


The Wildling Princess and her Bastard

by Baba1994



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Game of Thrones Spoilers, Loss of Innocence, Sex, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baba1994/pseuds/Baba1994
Summary: Ned is never summoned to the South and deals with the wildling threat himself.After winning arrangements have been maid to prevent further conflicts.A wildling Princess for the Bastard of Winterfell.





	The Wildling Princess and her Bastard

The women are ripping his shirt, pulling and stretching it. Only a few make an attempt to properly undress him. While he is being carried to his wedding room, where he is to bed his wife, he remembers, "I take this man." Words from a beautiful blond wildling princess… 

He is being pushed inside the well-lit room, now fully undressed. The shouting and calling from the other side of the door make it clear that his freshly wed wife is about to be brought into the room by the drunk men. He married before Robb and Theon; they among many men would love to take his place. Seven Hells, Robb will curse his mother from taking this opportunity from him. The thought made him smile. But all this didn't matter when the loud and vulgar men opened the door and pushed his wife in. As was the custom, his wife was presented naked. In his excitement, his member hardened; something everyone noticed. The women made comments, some blushing and smiling, the men laughing and shouting even more. 

Robb accompanied his wife and Theon... Theon did as well. "Get her with your icicle!" Theon shouted, only for Robb to elbow him. Robb smiled at him, "The rest you will have to do yourself." The men and women, done with their duties, left the newlyweds alone at last. 

Naked, sitting on the bed, Jon reflects again on how beautiful Val is, how beautiful he thought she was when he held a knife to her throat, the day he "stole" her. Val is the first to speak. "Have you shared your bed with a woman before?" she asks. 

"No," Jon answered. 

"I am to change that," Val says, grabbing Jon’s face and turning him toward her. This is Jon’s first kiss, a deep one, and better than he could have ever imagined. Her tongue deeply invades his throat and he is reluctant at first, but soon moves his lips to meet hers. Her hands drift over his belly, slowly going to his member. Her warm hands are another first. The soft strokes drive him mad, causing him to moan into her mouth. 

He breaks the kiss, moaning again. "You are no maiden." 

"No, I am not." Val pushes Jon down and brings her body over his, not quite touching him. His erect member throbs hard at her closeness. She towers over him, her full breasts shapely exposed to him and lush blond hair framing her face like a golden mane. She was perfect. "Do you care, Lord Snow?" Val asked. 

"No," Jon replies, shaking his head, his eyes fixed on her face and chest. He did care that his wife wasn't a maiden. But Jon never expected to marry, let alone a woman like Val. She moves her left hand over his chest, tickling him slightly while steadying herself with the right. She is studying him. "You may touch me as well. We may have an arrangement, but that does not mean we can't make the best of it," she says, frustrated. 

Jon feels like apologizing, but he knows better than that. "Yes, my lady." His hands find her hips and softly trace them, his fingers lightly tease her buttocks, before he caresses her flat belly. He halts nervously at her boobs and Val's pretty face conjures into a frown, looking displeased. "Do you know nothing, Jon Snow?" she asks? She takes his hands and cups her breasts in them. "Do I have to grab my own tits now?" 

Jon’s nervousness is getting the better of him. He does not want to fail, not here, not now. He musters his courage and grabs Val by the shoulders, flipping their positions so she is pressed against the bed, looking up at him. He feels more powerful now that he is on top, and takes advantage of it, kissing Val hard, lowering his body against her body, pressing against her, and moving his hands over perfect breasts. His mouth vibrates with her moans. She breaks the kiss to huskily whisper, "Seems like you can do some right." 

One of Val’s hands moves from his chest over his hard abs then lower, wrapping around his manhood, stroking softly. Val looks him in the eyes and asks, "Do you want to touch mine, too?" "Yes!" Jon says without hesitation, barely allowing her to finish the question. Her inevitable laughter follows right after, making him blush. Val guides his hand from her breast to between her legs. "Snow, be gentle," she requests. Jon slowly moves his fingers over and inside her wet lips. Val's legs spread, wider and wider, as she moans softly. His fingers play and toy a bit, increasing their pressure. Jon’s confidence swells along with his cock, so he grabs his member and places it between her lips. Val jerks slightly, but this doesn’t deter Jon. He pushes his throbbing member deep inside her. A clean stroke. Jon is surrounded by warm, wet pleasures. Nothing he has done before can compare. His lower back, hips and ass move naturally into another thrust. And another, and another, finding his rhythm. 

Groans and soft moans from Val followed as her hands found his lower back, kneading, pressing Jon into her. Everything else is forgotten besides the pleasure Jon feels inside her warm folds. He thrusts harder and harder, fondling one of her breasts and bringing his face closer to hers for more kisses, which she generously returns. His face kissing her neck and collar bone, hearing her ever-increasing moans, Jon is more aroused, thrusting harder and harder, grunting into her ear. 

Val wraps her arms and legs around him now, surrounding him in warm body heat. Her hands are on his upper back, nails digging into his flesh, she is groaning loudly. He turns to her and cups her cheeks to lead her lips to his… Gives her a soft kiss... "Snow," she whispers, half moaning, "Faster." Jon doesn’t need to be told twice, increasing his pace. He won’t last much longer, but as wet as Val is and judging by her moans, neither will she. "I am about to release," he says as her nails leave half-moons in his skin. Val doesn’t respond, but moans instead, thrusting her hips against his, meeting him halfway. 

He peaks with a heavy grunt, never stopping his movement. Soon after Val peaks, moaning loudly, her body convulsing and breaking down in his arms. Jon collapses as both take deep breaths, enjoying the moment. He moves his head next to hers, to make her more comfortable. He wants to kiss her, but isn’t sure if he is allowed to, until he realizes he’s still inside her. Jon gives her a loving kiss, soft and sweet and much different from the hard, urgent kisses during their love making. “One would be surprised how much one can learn in such a short time,” he thinks. And to show his appreciation for his education, Jon plants a passionate kiss on Val. 

She ends it, smiling softly, putting his head back at his place, her collar bone. "You are hardening again,” she says, while running her hands through his dark curls. "You are a greedy one, aren't you?" "I can't deny that, my lady,” he responds. A slight smile curls on her lips. "I am no lady." "True", he agrees; she isn’t of noble blood, after all. "Wife then,” he says. Val nodded. "This shall work." 

And so, his wedding night passes in blissful embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this is going to be a one-shot or a short series.


End file.
